Help Me
by Princess Millington
Summary: Patricia discovers that Amber has gone missing when she finds 'help me' written in he foggy mirror. Then an anonymous not from Amber's kidnapper. The Anubis gang will have to pass several tasks to find Amber and help her get home or she's stuck with "X" forever. Will they be able to pass the tasks and find her? PLEASE READ & REVIEW T for Safety.


Patricia had been sitting there on the couch, scrolling through Facebook and Twitter on her phone, for almost 4 now. She was waiting for the rest of Anubis House to come back from their Friday night trip to the local theater. They went to see a romance movie that did not interest Patricia at all. Eddie had wanted to stay with Patricia, but Alfie and Jerome had begged him to come along and help them play pranks on the others.

At once, the sound of the door unlocking filled Patricia's ears and she breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, Trudy could start cooking!

The kids burst In the room, laughing and yelling. Alfie plopped down on the couch next to Patricia, while Joy sat down on the other side of her.

So? How was the movie?" Patricia asked.

"It was the perfect love story! Patricia, you should have been there!" Joy squealed.

"I was fine here, thank you very much."

"Well come on," Alfie pushed the red-head. "Trudy's setting the table!" The trio go up and made their way over to the table, along with the rest of the House. Soon all the seats were full except for one.

"Where's Amber?" Patricia asked. Nina turned to her.

"Oh, she's upstairs changing into her pajamas. Wonder whats taking her so long…"

Patricia didn't want to admit it but she was a bit worried. She knew Amber loved to look good for any occasion, even dinner, but she shouldn't be taking this long…

"I, um, I think I'm just going to go upstairs and look for her. I'll be right back." Patricia hopped up the stairs to Amber's room. Amber was nowhere in sight. "Amber!" Patricia called. No response. She decided to go check in the bathroom where Amber might be.

She searched for the blonde, but she was nowhere to be seen. Patricia stood over the sink, and sighed. _Where is Amber?___She then looked up into the mirror when she saw something that made her step back in shock.

There, written on the foggy mirror, ere the words '_HELP ME'_.

Patricia suddenly had a flashback to the time she saw similar writing on the mirror when joy went missing. '_Help Me –Joy_' She couldn't help but think maybe Amber was kidnapped as well.

No.

She then remembered how when she had brought the other girls into the bathroom to see what was written on the mirror, it was gone. There was Nina standing next to it, who had claimed to have wiped the fog off, but she was certain there was no writing.

Patricia did not want that to happen again, she wanted to be able to prove it this time. She felt around her back pocket for her phone and grabbed it. She put in her password and quickly opened up the camera. She snapped a photo of the writing and then took another picture just in case. She then ran back downstairs, hoping that the writing would still be there when she came back with the rest of the kids.

She approached the table slowly, not sure how to tell the others what she had just seen. She noticed that Amber's seat was still empty. Patricia was sure Amber had been kidnapped by someone…but who? And why would they take her? Her thoughts were interrupted by Mara's voice, "Patricia there you a- Oh my God! Patricia, you're so pale! What happened?"

You look like you've seen a ghost!" Alfie added.

Everyone's eyes were now on Patricia, they were all waiting for an explanation. Patricia didn't know how to tell them that Amber was gone, but it suddenly just blurted out, "Guys, I think Amber has been…k-kidnapped."

The room filled with gasps and 'oh my Gods'. But before anyone could say anything to her, she told them what had happened earlier with the mirror. "And you might want to see this, come with me." Patricia gestured for everyone to follow her. All the kids got up quickly and followed Patricia up the stairs and to the bathroom. When they reached it Patricia looked up to the mirror. It was shiny and clean, no writing, or fog. "Ugh! Just what I thought!"

"What?" Eddie asked. They were all pretty confused by now.

"It was here, I swear!" Patricia pointed to the mirror getting confused looks from everybody.

"There's nothing there…" Fabian stated.

"There was fog on the mirror! And writing! Someone had written 'help me' on it! Oh, I just remembered I have proof!" Patricia took out her phone and quickly went through her photos to show everyone the picture she had taken. Luckily it hadn't disappeared like the actual writing on the mirror. She held up the phone. All the kids crowded around Patricia to see the photo.

"Oh my God…" Jerome whispered. "I think Amber's in trouble."

"No," Patricia replied sarcastically. She shut off her phone and sighed. But who took her and where did they take her?

As if she was reading Patricia's mind, Joy spoke up, "Maybe there are clues in her room. Well, her's and Nina's."

"I already looked and found nothing!" Patricia angrily kicked at the cupboard under the sink. "Why is it always something in this house? Why doesn't anything ever happen to the other kids?"

"Maybe because they didn't have evil men trying to kill them! Or a creepy headmaster who has a dead raven as a pet?" Mara yelled back. She then calmed down and looked at the others. "I think we should go look in Nina and Amber's room one more time, just to check."

They all agreed and walked into the room. Everyone was searching everywhere when they heard Joy call out, "I found something!" They rushed to her, crowding around her asking her a million questions.

"It's a note," Joy said, hastily unfolding the note to read it. "It says…

_You have found the first clue! Congratulations! You are probably wondering where Miss Millington is right now, am I right? Well she's all safe and sound here with me. Who am I you ask? That I cannot reveal just yet. But if you want to find Amber, you must go through a series of tasks, all assigned by me. You must agree to do the tasks I assign to you, or Amber will be stuck here with me forever. Or at least until you find her, which will be very difficult because I am hiding in a secret location. So get ready ladies and gentlemen, the tasks start tomorrow. Oh, and there will be no use in trying to escape. I am everywhere. I am always watching. In fact, I can see you right now. Good Luck (you will need it)_

_X_

Everyone stood there in shock, slowly processing what they had just heard. Who was watching them? Where were they hiding? It couldn't possibly be Rufus again could it? No of course not, he's dead.

So who was doing this? And most importantly…

_Why?_


End file.
